Castlevania: Warriors Of The Past Part I
by Vampiresanddemons
Summary: Story #2: I'm actually starting to write them in order for a change. This will explain my timeline issue. It happens 100 years after the events of Circle Of The Moon. Unlike COTM this is an original story of my own. As such it was never a game, but it's a cool concept for bringing other eras together.
1. Prologue

Prologue

One hundred years has passed since Serenity Graves, her older brother Nathan, and their friend Hugh Baldwin vanquished the dark lord Dracula from the mortal world. Ever since they have been on a quest to discover the origins of Dracula's power, and how they can seal him away for all eternity. They have encountered a number of Dracula's worshippers and put an end to thousands of demons that scour the earth in anticipation for their master's return. They even met a few hunters, but no one could tell them the answers they so desperately needed to find.

There were quite a few rumors that stated the dark lord's return was just on the horizon, and all three hunters could feel the darkness pulling closer together, but so far the day of Dracula's revival has not occurred.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Searching For Hope**

"This is pointless," Hugh said taking a seat on the cold stone steps of a church, "we've been looking and searching for decades and we're no closer to answers then the day we started our quest."

"He has a point," Nathan replied taking a seat next to him, "why can't we stop looking and just wait until his return? If he even comes back at all."

Serenity sighed and gazed out over the barren village. She had lost track of how many times this discussion had happened over the course of the past century. It began with Hugh, and somewhere between then and now Nathan had joined in his thoughts. It was always the same argument between them and Serenity. If they stopped their search they could train harder and be more prepared when and if Dracula returned, however if they stopped searching for answers the next time they faced Dracula he could very well kill them all.

"We can't stop," Serenity said turning to them, "something is out there for us to find, something that we're missing. I can feel it, I just don't know where we need to go."

Nathan stood and grasped his sister's shoulder, "We've been all over Europe looking for answers. We've backtracked everywhere. Serenity I want answers as much as you do, but the fact is we're stuck. If we don't start preparing…"

"I know," Serenity cut him off.

This time she could not argue with him. The truth was she was tired, they all were. They had gone against the odds the way it was when they decided to take a stand against Dracula and his legions. There was nothing left to do but wait and hope that he would not return. What kind of life was that to wait and hope their death was not around the corner?

"It's settled then," Hugh said, "we'll find a place away from any villages and set up a post for ourselves. At least then we won't be out in the open any more."

Nodding Serenity followed her brother and friend out of the village. As the three walked into the woods near the village they could not get over the feeling that what they were being watched.

"Will this do?" Hugh stated in awe looking up at an enormous building.

"If it doesn't we may as well just move into a castle," Nathan replied staring with wide eyes.

The next night the three had happened upon an abandoned church in the middle of the woods. The sheer size made it hard to believe that it was indeed a church; however as they neared the door they saw a stone plaque engraved with words stating that the building they were gazing at was once called St. Dabius Church.

"What is a church this size doing all the way out here?" Serenity questioned as her fingers traced the words on the stone.

"I have no idea," Nathan replied, "what ever it's doing out here, do you think it's safe?"

Serenity considered this for a moment before answering, "Yes, with the right kind of protection it will be. It's far enough away from any villages, and there has not been any human activity here for at least a decade."

Hugh and Nathan nodded with approval. Serenity pried off the wood planks blocking the door with little effort, and soon they stood in the main hall.

"It will take a little redecorating, but once I'm finished with it then it will look like a real hunter's post," Hugh said with a smile.

"Once you're finished with it huh," Nathan laughed, "we've been on the road for a hundred years. Don't think I'm going to let you have all the fun!"

Serenity laughed at the two, even after all this time they still acted like rivals with each other. They went to look through the church together. Each found a room to their liking on the main floor, and they were constantly naming off ideas for what to put where and who would get to piece together each room.

"Do you really think we can be a functioning organization with just the three of us?" Serenity said as they walked into the main prayer room.

"Of course," Hugh said braving to take a seat on one of the benches, "my father's branch only had five people so I don't see why we can't make it work with three."

"Still," Nathan stated looking up at a large cross suspended over the alter, "we might want to consider adding at least one or two other people."

At this Hugh broke out in laughter, "Don't be crazy Nathan, who on earth would want to be in a hunter's organization with three vampires?"

He said it before he could stop himself, and after he heard the words leave his lips he immediately looked down. It was true they had each other, and over the years they had all grown quite close, but they still felt alone. When ever they passed through a village darkness came with them, and the villagers could sense it. It did not matter if they passed through without a word, or saved them from a monster, they were always feared and avoided.

Thankfully each of them had surpassed the urge to feed on blood. They only fed in complete solitude, and only enough to sustain themselves until they needed to feed again. Mercifully none of them had ever killed a person while feeding, however they had come close a few times when they were still "young vampires". Each time they fed they could feel strength return to their dead bodies, and the thought always ran through their mind that if they just took a little more they would be that much more powerful, but strength and power were not what they wanted.

Several days passed in peaceful silence for the three hunters. They trained with each other every now and then, and when they were not training or sleeping they were each remodeling the church in their own special way. By the end of the month the inside of the church was completely different. The two floors of the church now resembled a large house. It was true that there was not much décor, but that would come later Serenity told the men. They had not been awake for more then two hours when a knock came at their door.

Instinctively they all had their weapons in hand a second later as Nathan stared at the door, "What was that?"

"It sounds like someone is knocking on our door," Hugh replied.

"Calm down," Serenity said as she moved silently towards the door, "we have no idea who or what is on the other side. Maybe it's just someone lost in the woods."

Nathan and Hugh nodded as they stepping behind either pillars just before entering the main hall. They would remain unseen as Serenity opened the door. They calmed their nerves instantly, but they kept up their guard. The knock came again on the door before Serenity could answer it; taking a breath she unlocked and opened the door.

A cool night breeze blew her hair away from her face as she looked out into the dark world. Standing a few feet from the door was a tall gentleman dressed in a red coat and a tall black hat.

"Good evening miss," he said with a bow, "might I ask, is this the St. Dabius Church?"

Hardening her eyes she replied sternly, "It used to be. Why are you…"

"Oh marvelous, then I'm in the right place," he interrupted with a smile, "you see I am a wanderer of time, and I am in need of your assistance."

"Why would I…" Serenity began, but was once more interrupted.

"I hope you're not rejecting my plea miss," his smile faded, "helping people in need is in your nature, is it not?"

Taking a breath to steady herself she replied as evenly as she could, "What do you know of my business, sir?"

Something about this man was setting off every internal warning signal inside Serenity. His blue eyes were too gentle, and his smile too sincere beneath his golden mustache.

"I know you are a hunter," he replied smiling again, "and I know," his eyes on hers hardened and his smile vanished, "that you," his hand went to his side while her eyes widened, "are a vampire."

With unworldly speed Serenity drew her sword and slashed at the man. Faster still the man in front of her vanished and appeared by her side.

"Put your weapons down and no harm will come to her, you have my word!" the man shouted staring over his shoulder as Nathan and Hugh began running from their positions.

"As if we'd listen to you!" Hugh shouted, "Let Serenity go!"

"Listen to me," the man started, but this time it was he who was interrupted by Nathan.

"No, you listen! You came into our home blade swinging. Put your weapon down and we'll listen what you have to say!"

The man hesitated for a moment, and then broke out in a fit of laughter, "Well done Nathan and Hugh. I'm a little disappointed in you Serenity, I thought you would be more agile, but then again you haven't had much experience fighting yet."

"Who are you?" Serenity asked in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter II: The Wanderer From Time

The man took his weapon away from her and it soon vanished before her eyes. Patting himself down as if he had gotten dirty the man bowed before her once more.

"Forgive me Serenity," he said with sincerity, "I saw you move to your weapon and my reflexes took over. I truly meant you no harm."

Nathan and Hugh relaxed a little, but remained on guard. Neither of them could see a sheath, and they could not see his sword anywhere.

"My name is Saint Germain, and as I told you I am a wanderer of time," he said bowing to Nathan and Hugh.

"What is that supposed to me?" Hugh said harshly.

"Hugh," Nathan replied, "don't be rude."

Laughing Saint Germain stated, "It's quite alright Nathan. His attitude will remain unchanged for some time yet."

Serenity closed the door and slid the locked closed studying the man with interest. She had never seen him before, and his name did not sound familiar to her, yet he knew all of their names.

"You say you're a wonderer of time?" Serenity said carefully, "Does that mean you came here from the future?"

Saint Germain regarded her with shining eyes, "As observant as always Miss Serenity. The answer to your question is a difficult one. You see I travel between time, so I suppose it would be yes and no at the same time. The most accurate answer would be yes."

"Now you're just being confusing," Nathan replied putting a hand on his head.

"Come sit with us," Serenity said motioning to the main sitting room, "you can tell us about why you're here."

"My word," Saint Germain marveled as he took in his surroundings, "I had no idea it would be so spacious in here," laughing he concluded, "That will change in time."

Looking on in question Nathan shook his head to both Hugh and Serenity who wanted to question him further. Taking a seat Serenity offered to get the strange man a drink, to which he accepted gratefully.

"Now tell us plain," Serenity said after she brewed him a cup of tea, "what do you want with us?"

Slowly sipping his tea Saint Germain stated, "I will, but you must not interrupt until I have finished my tale." After a nod from each he began, "I have traveled to many different time periods. Many in the past, or what the three of you call the future." Upon confusion he explained, "The time I originated from is far in the future. That is a dark time, a time when evil runs free without fear of hunters such as yourself."

"That's ridiculous," Hugh said, but was hit lightly by Nathan.

"Don't interrupt," he said.

Serenity motioned for him to continue. "It might seem ridiculous now, but I assure you that if things remain the way they are now all of the hunters in this world will die, the three of you included. Darkness will cover the world, and everything on it will suffer. I have been searching for ages for a way to resolve the problem, but the only thing I can think of for my plan to work is to take a step into a time that is not mine. That is what I'm doing here."

"What do you need? We will help you in any way we can," Serenity said as she received a glare from Nathan and a hush from Hugh.

"I know you will Serenity, because if you don't you will surely fail in your quest to defeat Dracula. Listen well, I am not allowed to interfere with time, but I believe the three of you will be able to. If I can transport you to a certain time you might be able to talk a hunter from that time period into coming forward in time to aid you in the coming battles. I might get reparations for doing this, but I trust my decision will bring peace to the world," he concluded

The three were silent for a moment taking in everything he had said before Serenity questioned, "If you can actually transport us between time, couldn't you just take us back in time to prevent Dracula from ever coming into being?"

"I thought of that," Saint Germain answered, "but I'm sure you've heard the saying where there's light there's darkness? If Dracula had never existed in the first place there would be someone else to take his place. There are too many variations of what could happen to start changing the past that drastically."

"If we take warriors out of other times," Nathan stated, "wouldn't that change the past drastically as well?"

Nodding Saint Germain said, "Yes, but that's a risk we must take."

"Who are the warriors we will be going after?" Hugh questioned.

Smiling Saint Germain stole a look at all three hunters. He had them in his net now. All three were eager to begin their army against darkness. What better way for them to get a jump-start?

"That will all be revealed," he replied standing, "You will only be attaining two right now. That's all I can risk at this time. If you succeed I may be able to send you back for more, but until then you will just have to make due with what we have. We will try this one at a time. If you fail at the first one, all will be lost."

"Okay," Serenity said standing beside him, "we don't have anything to loose here. Take us in the past. We're ready."

Nodding with certainty Hugh and Nathan rose and stood at the ready wearing smiles of determination. Saint Germain replied with a smile of his own. He had faith in the three young hunters.

"Your first stop will be 1698. There is a hunter there who needs help, but you can't let anyone but him see you. I will make it possible for you to travel unseen until you are ready to confront. You must talk him into coming with you. Use any means you can to convince him you are on the side of good," he explained as he held his arms out in front of him.

"You won't be there with us?" Nathan questioned.

Serenity spoke for him, "Remember what he said. This is extremely dangerous for him, so I bet he can't be with us or we'll be caught."

"Correct Serenity," he replied, "if I were to be there with you I would be sensed by Z…the other person that can travel freely through time. I will be able to talk to each of you, and I will be able to hear you when you talk, so you will not be completely on your own. Now, if you're all ready take hold of my arms and we'll be off."

Nodding each grabbed onto Saint Germain, and they were lifted off the ground and into a spiral portal opened by the man who came through time in search of help for all mankind.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter III: 1698

The last thing they saw before shielding their eyes was a bright flash of light. When their vision returned they were no longer inside the church, but standing outside in the rain. Looking around they realized that they were in a village.

"Look, what's this blue light surrounding us?" Nathan asked with amazement looking down at himself, "Is this 1698?"

"I have no idea," Serenity answered, "I for one don't recognize the village, but I can just make out a castle in the distance."

Pointing she directed Nathan and Hugh to a dark castle silhouetted within the bright light of the moon. Despite the light rain the moon showed incredibly bright in the night sky.

"I guess we make our way there," Hugh said, but then stopped.

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked.

Hugh was quiet for a moment then looked down at his side stating, "My sword is gone."

Checking themselves over Nathan and Serenity found their weapons missing as well. Not only were their swords and Nathan's whip missing, but their daggers, holy water, and boomerangs were missing as well.

_"Do not be alarmed my friends" _Saint Germain's voice echoed around them, _"You will not need them for your task."_

Looking up at the raining sky Nathan called out, "What if something happens?"

Laughter answered him, _"I assure you nothing will, that blue light surrounding you is proof you are invisible to all in this time. Now listen carefully, the castle in the distance is indeed your destination. Your target is most likely already inside, however have any of you come up with a plan to win him over to your side?"_

The three considered this for a moment. It was true, and all of them knew it, that if they blindly revealed themselves to this warrior he would probably take them for his enemy rather then his friend.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Serenity asked.

_"That is for you to decide," _he replied, _"I cannot help you until you either win him over, or loose him. When that time comes I will take you to your next destination, but until then the three of you are on your own."_

Hugh mumbled under his breath, "Well that's just great."

Taking no notice of his snide remark Saint Germain concluded, _"As soon as you are ready to reveal yourselves think about your body materializing and it will happen. Be warned, once you reveal yourselves you won't be able to become invisible again. Good luck, and be careful. You wouldn't want to alter the present or the future in any way."_

Once his voice had faded away Serenity turned to her brother, "So what do we do? We have to get to the castle, but what then?"

Shaking his head Nathan replied, "I don't know just yet. We can't very well openly reveal ourselves to who ever it is we're supposed to be here to find."

"That's right," Hugh interrupted, "that Saint Germain guy never told us who we were sent here to get."

"He probably wouldn't have told us in the first place," Nathan stated crossing his arms, "For now let's just get to the castle. We can figure the rest out when we get there."

Nodding in agreement the three began their journey to the castle. They saw several villagers on their way to the gate, but as Saint Germain had said they were completely invisible to them. They walked unseen through the gate and found a path that took them into a wooded area. Twenty minutes into the woods Nathan stopped them abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Hugh asked, his hand dropping instinctively to his side.

"Look," he answered pointing ahead of them.

Standing several feet from the hunters was a werewolf. They saw the red gleam in its eyes, and an equally red glimmer shining from its white fangs. Sniffing the air the beast turned its head directly towards Serenity and the others. Saliva mixed with blood as it walked slowly up to the hunters. They held their breath as it began to growl deeply in its throat.

"I thought he said we wouldn't need our weapons," Hugh whispered through clenched teeth.

A twig snapped in the distance, and then the wolf was gone. A sigh of relief washed over the hunters as they calmed their nerves.

"It looked like it sensed we were here," Serenity said looking in the direction the werewolf had run off to.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did," Nathan replied, "Being invisible in itself seems to be too easy of a way of getting around."

Nodding Serenity stated, "We better keep moving."

Continuing their journey each of the hunters' minds raced as they tried to think up a strategy. As the castle came into view Serenity's mind wandered to the warrior they were going after. What if he was not a warrior at all, but a hunter? Pondering on this question she tried to think if she had ever heard stories from 1698. Famous hunters of the past entered her mind, and she was instantly brought to the Belmont Clan. Her thoughts stopped as they neared the gate of the castle.

"Are we ready?" Nathan asked before touching the closed gate.

"As ready as we can be," Hugh replied looking at Serenity, "Have either of you thought of any plans for when we find our mysterious warrior?"

Nathan shook his head, and when Serenity said nothing Hugh shook his head as well. They were going in blind. Any hunter knew going into a mission blind was a good way to get yourself killed, but they did not have any other options.

Nathan slowly pushed the gate open, as if to make it seem like a wind had blown against it. Stepping carefully to the side he let Hugh and Serenity inside before closing it behind them softly. Looking around the courtyard they found various corpses of zombies, ghouls, and even a few werewolves.

"It looks like our friend has been through here already," Hugh said stepping over one half of a zombie.

"So what do we do, just follow a trail of dead monsters until we catch up?" Nathan questioned walking further into the courtyard.

"No," Serenity said walking briskly ahead, "we have to find the warrior as soon as possible. Did either of you feel the increase of pressure as we crossed the threshold?"

Pausing Nathan's eyes grew dark, "Now that you mention it, I can feel it."

"Dracula," Serenity said absently glancing up through the rain, "he's here."

"Damn," Hugh cursed, "so our warrior is going after Dracula?!"

Serenity glanced back and stated clearly, "I think our warrior is actually a hunter. I've been trying to think of any hunters from this era, but the only family I can think of who would actually go against Dracula are the Belmonts. If that's true, then we must be looking for one of their blood."

"Of course," Nathan remarked snapping his fingers, "we're here to find a warrior who can help us defeat Dracula for good. It would only make sense to seek help from a Belmont."

"Come on," Serenity said, "we have to go."

Nodding in agreement Nathan and Hugh followed Serenity as she began running through the courtyard. As they left a pair of gleaming eyes watched as they entered the castle.

"You are a sly one," the being stated absently, "To think you actually had the gall to bring three hunters here from the future in order to save one lowly Belmont."

"If I hadn't soon there would be no future," Saint Germain's voice stated from behind.

The being laughed deeply, "That is of no concern of ours. You know that. What are you really after?"

Silence met the being's question. In the distance a rumble of thunder echoed through the night, and clouds began to roll over the moon.

"If I told you," Saint Germain called, "what fun could be had at my expense?"

The being smiled and laughed again, "You will pay for this. I trust you have already come to accept that. If a certain someone finds out about this you will surely be executed for going against fate, or…" stopping the being turned to face where Saint Germain's voice had called from, "Perhaps our lord will find out what you've done first."

"He is no lord of mine," Saint Germain stated clearly.

Shrugging the being turned to face the courtyard once more, "Of course not, but then, you abandoned your duties long ago."

"Will you interfere with them?" Saint Germain questioned.

"No," the being replied instantly, "if they obey the rules I will leave them be for now. There is no crime for traveling through time, but if they alter it in any way, be it killing an enemy that was never meant to be killed or simply breaking a window that was never meant to be broken, I will step in and deal with them in my own way."

Silence once more and soon Saint Germain asked carefully, "For now?"

"You have a limited amount of time to obtain your "warriors" Saint Germain, if you go over that limit I will send them back to their own time personally."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Forgotten Castle**

"So we're looking for a Belmont," Hugh called as the three ran through the first floor of the castle, "any idea which Belmont it is?"

"No," Nathan called back, "I don't know the family well enough to tell you who was alive during 1698."

Serenity paused and turned around gasping for air, "Nathan, which ones do you remember?"

Nathan and Hugh stopped along side her as he considered, "Well, I remember Trevor and Simon of course. Um," he paused a moment, "there's Juste. Other then those three I don't recall any others."

"Trevor is Simon's father right?" Serenity questioned.

"Right," Hugh answered, "Juste is Simon's grandson, or maybe he's his great-grandson. I forget which, but I see where you're going with this."

Nodding Serenity replied, "Yes, if my thinking is correct then we should be looking for Simon."

"Simon is rumored to be the strongest of the Belmont Clan," Nathan stated folding his arms, "and here we are trying to help him?"

"Well," Serenity remarked, "if we're here to help him and to bring him to our time we will have a very strong ally in him. Always assuming we can talk him over to our side."

The three walked on as Hugh questioned, "About that, how are we supposed to do that in the first place? I know we're all on the same team here, but how do we convince that to Simon?"

"We'll just have to see what kind of situation he's in. If all goes well…Serenity?" Nathan began, but stopped short as his sister stopped walking.

Serenity remained silent, as her eyes grew wide. She could feel an immense pressure inside her chest. She felt it as she entered the castle, but now it was growing more intense, more painful. It was as if her heart was being ripped in half. Nathan and Hugh grew more concerned as her silence remained, but soon they too could feel what Serenity was feeling.

"What is this?" Hugh stammered and put a hand over his chest grimacing, "It feels like my heart is being crushed."

"I don't know," Nathan replied dropping to his knees, "what ever it is it's causing a lot of pressure in my chest and head."

Shutting her eyes Serenity gripped her chest with two hands. What the three were feeling was not pain, but an urging to continue forward, to follow the path before them and come up to the throne room. There was someone there that needed them, someone… special, but none of them could imagine who it could be…unless…

"Dracula," Serenity stated calmly.

Once his name was uttered all pressure and discomfort vanished as suddenly as it had begun. The three shared a look of concern before they began to run once more onward. None of them said a word, they did not have to, for they all understood what was happening. Dracula himself was not in the castle, not entirely anyway. As unbelievable as it sounded it seemed like there were "parts" of him scattered all around the castle. What they had just felt was one of the "parts" calling out to them. Begging them to find the other parts and put them back together.

"Even when he's not in his body he can call to use," Hugh said under his breath.

Nathan looked over his shoulder and stated simply, "Let it go Hugh, we didn't even exist in this time so it's pointless trying to…"

Serenity stopped short in front of them, casing both Nathan and Hugh to run into her. They were about to ask what the sudden pause was for when she pointed ahead of her. Floating several feet in the air was a being in a black cloak. It lingered there for a moment before floating further down to the ground.

Hugh was about to speak when Nathan slapped a hand over his mouth. Serenity followed with a finger over her lips. The being in black looked directly at them unmoving. The three hunters, as well as the cloaked being, remained completely still.

They thought the silence would last for an eternity before the being finally spoke, "I know you are there. Come out where I can see you."

Serenity turned her head slowly towards Nathan with wide eyes. They all knew what this being was, but they could not believe that it could sense them on such a high level.

"It is no use hiding. I will flush you out myself if I must," the being called out again.

When silence met the being again it summoned a huge scythe. With weapon in hand there was no longer any doubt that the creature before them was Death. Just as the three hunters were about to reveal themselves a figure came forward from the shadows.

Back in Serenity, Nathan, and Hugh's time Saint Germain was helping himself to a second cup of tea when he paused. His eyes gleamed, and he returned to his tea. He sensed for a moment that the three warriors were preparing to revel themselves, but to his relief the sensation passed.

"Much too soon," he stated simply sipping his tea, "well judged Serenity"

"It was not her doing," the other being stated from across the room.

Saint Germain glanced in his direction and laughed, "I don't remember you being invited in."

The being glared back at him full of anger, "This is not a game!"

"Calm down," Saint Germain said placing his cup on the table in front of him, "if it was not her, then what happened all knowing one?"

The tension in the room grew at his sarcastic comment. There was little evidence that the two men in the room had ever been on the same side of fate. Saint Germain had been meddling with time for countless centuries now, while the other was always trying to avoid him all together.

"Death," the being said simply.

Saint Germain's good nature turned at the mention of Death. His skin grew pale as he looked back at his "friend".

"Obviously they are still safe," he continued with a hint of a smile, "but that was far too close. Any longer and I would have stepped in. Death is not as easily fooled as the others under Lord Dracula's command. If he discovered _your _plan it could spell such an alteration of time that everything we know could be wiped from existence. Not to mention the horrors that would come at _your _expense at our, excuse me, my lord's fury."

Saint Germain resumed his tea drinking. He was no fool. The past Death was the only risk in the Serenity and the other's time travel. Even he could not have predicted that they would run into him. His mind began turning at all the different time and dimension splits that were possible at what his "friend" had just relayed to him, and a small smile played at his lips. The thought of traveling to new times and even new dimensions because of a simple miscalculation on his part made his eyes sparkle. The excitement of it all almost made it worthwhile.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Simon Belmont**

Serenity and the others' nerves were still on alert as a man stepped through them and into Death's line of sight. He was well built, and could not have been more then thirty or thirty five years of age. His crimson hair spilled elegantly onto his armor with a whip in hand.

"You're ever the perceptive one, Death," the man stated looking on at the God.

Death's laughed rung through the air as he pointed the scythe at the man's chest, "How are you fairing young Belmont? Has the curse been good to you?"

At this Serenity pulled Nathan and Hugh into a side room. She tried to keep them quiet, but the time for a decision was at hand.

"What was that about?" Hugh demanded, "That was Simon Belmont alright, no mistaking it. Neither of them saw us. We should be out there ready to step in if he needs us."

"Keep your voice down," Serenity replied, "Remember what Saint Germain said, we're here to bring Simon over to our era, not to help him. If we stepped in now history would change, maybe for worse."

"I don't understand how helping Simon could be a bad thing," Nathan stated shaking his head.

Serenity replied with a shake of her head, "I don't know, but I'm not about to find out. I remember the story now. After Simon defeated Dracula the first time Dracula put a curse on him that would eventually kill him. From what I heard the curse could only be lifted if Dracula was brought back to life."

"So the pull we felt earlier…" Nathan began.

"Exactly," Serenity concluded, "That was a part of Dracula calling out to Simon. We have to let Simon resurrect Dracula and defeat him. Then we can safely reveal ourselves."

Hugh injected, "I thought Simon was killed by the curse. If we wait we would loose our chance to reveal ourselves to him. Even if he does kill Dracula if the curse is what kills him bringing him through time would be useless."

"Don't you see?" Serenity said smiling, "I think that's exactly what _happens_."

"What do you mean?" Nathan questioned.

Laughing lightly Serenity explained, "I think the stories have it wrong. What if he _does _get freed from the curse, but mysteriously disappears?"

Nathan look dumbfounded as Hugh put a hand to his head and stated, "You're saying we've already been through this? You've got to be joking."

"Trust me, it's not something I can easily explain or prove, but I'm convinced we're indirectly part of history. If we're careful and choose our actions right we will succeed in bringing Simon with us, I'm certain of it," she said with a smile.

"Okay, I hope you're right Serenity," Nathan said and turned towards the door, "We should get out of the castle. Being here will only slow us down. We'll go outside and wait for Simon. We already know he defeats Dracula, so we just have to pray the curse gets lifted."

One hour later the three hunters watch as the castle begins to crumble. They each prepare to begin scouting for Simon.

"Remember, we need to make sure he's free of the curse before we tell him anything," Serenity relayed as Simon made his way away from the castle.

The three waited to see which path he would take, and were a little awestruck to discover that he was walking right to them. He was visibly exhausted and wounded, but none of his wounds we fatal.

"Alright Saint Germain," Nathan said under his breath, "make us visible."

At first there was nothing, but soon the blue light surrounding Serenity, Nathan, and Hugh began to disappear, and then it was gone completely. The three tired to look as casually as possible, but they were all nervous to the approaching Simon.

"Maybe we should hide," Hugh suggested looking towards Simon with unease.

"If we do that he'll get startled and could attack," Nathan hissed quietly, "We don't have anything to defend ourselves with."

"Calm down you guys," Serenity whispered harshly, "everything will be fine. He is a Belmont don't forget. Try to keep your composure."

"The fact that he is a Belmont is why I'm worried," Hugh replied, but remained still after that.

The three stood perfectly still in the road as Simon staggered onward. He was twenty feet from them when he stopped and gazed upon them for the first time. Both sides were unmoving for what seemed like hours. It was Simon who made the first move. He stood up straight and withdrew his whip. His mere aura was fierce.

"I told you," Hugh whispered and moved to a defensive stance, as did Nathan.

"Wait!" Serenity shouted holding out her arms, "Simon listen to me we're not…"

"Silence demon!" Simon yelled, "I know very well what you are! Your master is gone once more, and I will send you to Hell with him!"

With that Simon charged at them. Serenity knew she had to act fast, and spun around to face Hugh and Nathan.

"What ever you do don't move from this spot, trust me!" she shouted, and ran to meet Simon. "Simon hear my words! We're not your enemy! We only want to talk!"

"Enough!" Simon yelled and lashed at her.

Instead of moving Serenity took the full extent of his attack. She heard Nathan and Hugh calling her name, but the pain in her shoulder and chest drowned out everything. Even through her pain she somehow remained standing.

"A vampire no less!" Simon stated and lashed her again.

The pain was excruciating, but she was determined to calm Simon down. She knew that he was wielding the Vampire Killer. There could be no other explanation for how much pain the whip caused her. As the whip was screaming towards her for a third time her right hand shot up and caught it. Simon was startled at the sudden turn of events. No vampire had ever stood up to his whip, not even Dracula himself.

"Listen to me Simon," Serenity choked as her fangs shimmered in the moonlight, "we need your help."

"I agree with you," Simon said clenching the whip tighter, "let me end your misery!"

Serenity's eyes shot up to his and she shouted, "Stop acting like a hunter and listen to me!"

The harshness and urgency in her voice made him stop. Even Nathan and Hugh were astonished at her outburst. They could feel her anger, and they did not blame her for it.

"Simon," Serenity began lowering her voice, "we are not from this time period. We came here from 1930."

"What nonsense do you speak of?" Simon questioned lowering his arm.

Serenity released his whip and instantly felt the burn running through her hand as she explained, "A man by the name of Saint Germain came to us seeking help, and also to help us. We are on a mission to bring you and one other warrior to our time to help us."

"Why would a group of vampires need my help?" he questioned absently.

Serenity considered her next words carefully, "We are trying to banish Dracula forever. Seal him away so he can never return again." Simon looked at her in question and she continued, "The story of my youth is best left for another time, but my brother Nathan, my friend Hugh, his father, and I stood against Dracula in the year 1830. It was a long, hard battle, but we managed to banish him. Unfortunately Dracula turned me into a vampire before he was banished. Nathan and Hugh both requested that I make them vampires so they could never be used against me, and so that they can help me."

"Yes," Simon said placing his whip at his side, "if Dracula made you, then you would have either died or would have been cured of the vampire curse."

Nodding Serenity said, "Exactly. That's how we knew he would be back. We have been searching for a way to banish Dracula forever for one hundred years, but we are still not any closer to finding an answer. Saint Germain came to us and told us that if we built up an alliance with warriors from the past we would have a better chance at fighting him in the future."

Simon stepped back and considered everything Serenity had told him as Nathan and Hugh came to join her. They were sure he would turn from them, but he came up and offered his hand.

"Alright, I'll join you in your quest," he said with a forced smile, "but if I think for even and instant that you are in league with Dracula I will kill you were you stand."

"Fair enough," Serenity said sternly and took his hand, "My name is Serenity Graves."

Nathan came forward and introduced himself followed by Hugh. Simon shook both of their hands firmly, but it was evident that he did not enjoy the formalities and still remained untrusting of them all.

"Simon Belmont," Simon said.

With that a void opened around them and they disappeared much like they had before. Once more they did not notice the pair of eyes watching them from a distance. Unlike the first set of eyes that belonged to Saint Germain's acquaintance these eyes were accompanied with a large menacing smile.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
